The invention relates to a securing device for an arrangement of at least one electric component, which has at least one electric contact element and at least one in particular rail like electric connection element, wherein the contact element of the component is connected or connected with the electric connection element by means of an electrically conductive adhesive.
Corresponding securing devices are generally known and are usually used for example during production or assembly of an energy storage arrangement, wherein typically multiple energy storages, which each have a number of energy storage cells that are combined modularly or in the manner of stacks in an energy storage housing, are connectable or are connected with an in particular rail-like electrical connection element, in order to reduce the risk of injury to personnel. The risk of injury usually stems from incorrect installation of energy storages during assembly of the energy storage arrangement, which may lead to the formation of electric short-circuits and electric arcs.
While corresponding securing devices known from the state-of-the-art offer certain technical solutions that make the assembly of corresponding energy storage arrangements safer, i.e. in particular the electric contacting of corresponding energy storages with an electric connection element, generally the electric connection of an electrical component with an electrical connection element, there is still a need for improvement in this field.